The present invention relates to an eyeglass assembly, more particularly a component lens-holding frame system. This frame system is comprised of a “base-frame” that has instantly attachable, interchangeable “front-frame” components. This component-eyeglass system has two facets: (1) functionality—the flexibility to convert a prescription eyeglass to sunglass, reader to a sunglasses, sunglass to a readers or prescription; plus colorized lens applications; (2) aesthetically—the frame has a “clean” look, because there are no visible appendages showing, thus creating certain fashion flexibilities from several aspects—changing the general look by size, shape, color, texture, stones, patterns, etc.
Eyeglasses with a duo purpose have been marketed utilizing standard eyewear frames that have an attachable “clip-on” sunglass component for the front of the frame. They are all secured by incorporating “magnets” and wire appendages that remain exposed, thus detracting greatly from the overall aesthetics, limiting the degree of overall fashion styling.
A number of U.S. patents show the use of magnets and/or wire securing appendages. Currently all the eyeglass systems being utilized have “exposed” magnetic connectors and wire appendages that do not allow for higher-fashion styling enhancements or modifications of—shape, color, texture, pattern, etc.
It is therefore extremely desirable to provide a functionally and aesthetically fashionable eyeglass/sunglass/reader system that hides all the connecting magnets, securely mounts magnetically, is self-aligning, and requires no appendages for extra stability.